


eyes on something sweet

by wreckedshoes



Series: the unholy love square [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gyuhao, JunHao - Freeform, M/M, MinWon - Freeform, Oneshot, Seventeen - Freeform, Smut, Wonhao, Wonhui - Freeform, dojae, inexplicit Smut, meanie, nct - Freeform, nct 127
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckedshoes/pseuds/wreckedshoes
Summary: a new neighbor moves into the apartment next to Jun and Minghao's, and everything starts from there
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: the unholy love square [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314821
Comments: 5
Kudos: 166





	eyes on something sweet

Mingyu is in the middle of making out with Wonwoo on their couch when they hear the sudden set of banging on their door. He stops midway kissing Wonwoo, both of them staring into each other’s eyes with confusion. Wonwoo pulls Mingyu down for another kiss, hoping that the banging are just from the obnoxious kids down the hall pulling a dumb prank, but when it doesn’t stop, he and Mingyu start to lowkey worry if someone is actually trying to break in. 

“Who the hell would try to break in two in the afternoon on a Saturday?” Mingyu hisses as he once again reluctantly parts with his boyfriend. He sits himself onto the couch and Wonwoo props himself up on his elbows. He gives Mingyu a small smile, the kind that lights up Mingyu’s mood at any time. “I’ll go check who it is.” Mingyu says as he leans in for a short kiss before getting up from his spot. He grabs his shirt to put on along the way and checks the peephole. 

“Who is it?” Wonwoo suddenly asks from behind him, startling the taller man. “I’m not going to let you get murdered without the sex we were hoping for.” 

Mingyu opens the door, revealing a really pissed off Jun banging his head onto the wall. “Uh…Hyung, are you okay?” Jun groans in pain and it’s an unusual sight to see him in such a mad state. He’s usually so happy and giddy so seeing him like this is quite unusual. 

“No, I’m not okay.” Jun answers with a voice full of attitude that makes Wonwoo raise a surprised brow at him. “I’m done! I’m breaking up with Minghao!”

Both Mingyu and Wonwoo blink at each other and their eyes widen when the words finally register into their brains. “Huh?”

Mingyu watches from the couch as Jun paces back and forth in their living room ranting about how ungrateful of a boyfriend Minghao is. Frankly, Mingyu still has no idea what’s going on. Jun hasn’t discussed the real reason why he’s upset. He looks over at Wonwoo near the kitchen, dressed in Mingyu’s sweater, as he’s on the phone with the certain Minghao in question.

_ “Oh my god, is he really over there?” _ Minghao sighs on his side of the line. Wonwoo nods, but figures since Minghao can’t see him, he gives a low hum. The other man sighs again.  _ “He is such a child.” _

“He says he’s breaking up with you.” Wonwoo says. “What did you do?”

_ “Nothing, he’s being dramatic.”  _ Minghao answers. _ “I was literally just sucking his dick this morning. If anyone is ungrateful, it’s him.” _

“Okay, well, T.M.I,” Wonwoo hears Minghao giggle. His heart lightens. “So tell me why he’s in my apartment yelling his ass off about you to my boyfriend.”

Minghao groans.  _ “Ugh, he’s so annoying. It’s not even that serious.” _

“What did you do?”

_ “Nothing! All I did was look at the hot neighbor that moved into our building.” _

Wonwoo raises a brow. “A hot neighbor?” He pauses. “So you’re telling me Jun is just jealous?”

_ “I guess.”  _ Minghao answers.  _ “Man, it’s not even that serious. He’s attractive yes, he has such a nice body building and amazing biceps, but that doesn’t mean I want him to dick me, what the fuck. And then Jun went off about how I’m always checking out other guys when just last week he was totally flirting with the supermarket cashier.” _

“He was flirting with the cashier?”

_ “Yes, we got a discount. But that’s not the point,”  _ Minghao clarifies and Wonwoo hums.  _ “The point is that I don’t mind Jun flirting with others because I know it’s all games and at the end of the day, his dick is mine. Like if you see someone attractive, you’re obviously going to look at them right? It’s human nature. No harm, I’m just appreciating something pretty and Jun does it too when we pass by like the girls in the modeling department. I don’t mind, but the second I look at some guy once, he flips out.” _

Wonwoo hums again. That is quite annoying when someone can be quite hypocritical. 

_ “How about you and Mingyu? Like what are some things you guys can agree on doing knowing it’s not that big of a deal.” _

Wonwoo thinks to himself. What  _ are _ some things he and Mingyu can agree on doing without it getting out of hand. Sometimes Wonwoo looks at other guys too. Minghao is right. When you see someone attractive, you have to look– it’s human nature. Like sometimes when Wonwoo picks up Mingyu from his gym, he would eye Jungkook with the ripping abs at the side. Or sometimes the barista would flirt with him and Mingyu would pout afterwards but then Wonwoo would kiss him and everything goes back to normal.

Sometimes Chaeyeon gets too touchy with Mingyu. When she laughs, she hangs onto his arm and Wonwoo tries to make sure he doesn’t send her daggers with his eyes (he fails each time), and sometimes she stands too close to him. But all it takes are Mingyu’s arms around him and a kiss on the tip of his nose to make the jealousy go away.

_ “That’s what I’m saying.”  _ Minghao says, clearly annoyed now.  _ “He’s being dramatic. Tell him to come back when he’s done being a child.” _

Wonwoo nods. “Jun, Minghao says you’re being dramatic.” He says from the kitchen and Jun shouts in response.

“I am  _ not  _ being dramatic!”

Wonwoo turns back to his phone. “He says he’s not being dramatic.”

Minghao sighs again.  _ “Just tell him to calm down and come back home.”  _

“Alright, I’ll talk to him and call you back later.” Wonwoo says and hangs up after Minghao’s soft bye. He walks back to the living room where Jun had buried himself into the couch pillows. 

The Chinese man mumbles something into the cushions but the other two couldn’t comprehend the words. Wonwoo looks over at his boyfriend. “What is he saying?” He asks and Mingyu shakes his head adorably.

“I said,” Jun rolls onto his back and lets out a dramatic sigh. “Just leave me here to die.”

“Not in our apartment, you won’t.” Wonwoo says as he jabs a finger to Jun’s forehead. “Minghao told me everything and he’s right. You’re overreacting and being dramatic.”

“What did he do?” Mingyu asks. 

“He’s cheating!” Jun shouts.

“No, he’s not cheating.” Wonwoo corrects. “All he did was look at his hot neighbor for a mere second.” 

“That’s cheating!”

“That’s not cheating,” Wonwoo raises his voice and crosses his arms. “It’s just some attractive neighbor. You do it all the time, with girls, other guys, Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Kun and Sicheng from university,  _ me. _ You’re not quite subtle you know.” Jun really isn’t. He doesn’t even try to be subtle. Wonwoo wonders how Minghao puts up with him.

“B-But, but-”

“But, but, but– you’re overreacting.” Wonwoo reiterates. “Now come on, we’re taking you back home.”

“I would listen to him, if I were you.” Mingyu chimes in. Wonwoo is using his command voice, the kind of voice that makes Mingyu weak in his knees but  _ ahem. _ Jun groans. “Come on, Minghao isn’t  _ sleeping  _ with your neighbor. He’s just attractive.”

Jun shoots up from the couch. “But that’s the thing! He’s  _ attractive, _ Mingyu you don’t understand, I’m handsome and gorgeous yes, but even  _ I _ think that this man has a face sculpted by the gods!” Mingyu and Wonwoo stare at each other. How handsome is this neighbor to have  _ Wen Junhui  _ to comment on it?

“Whatever, you’re going home.” Wonwoo says.

“Come with me then.” Jun says to the others. “See this man for yourselves but don’t say I didn’t warn you when you get swept away by his looks.”

And that’s how Mingyu and Wonwoo ended up in Jun and Minghao’s apartment with the younger trying to reconcile with his boyfriend. “You’re being childish.” Minghao says, crossing his arms and when Jun mocks his tone, he’s getting closer to snap. “He’s attractive, that’s all I’m admitting. But that doesn’t mean I want to suck his dick.”

Mingyu and Wonwoo watch as they bicker back and forth. The taller wonders just how attractive this guy is. He looks over at Wonwoo who’s beginning to yawn and Mingyu wonders if Wonwoo would also fall for the man had he met him. 

“Wonwoo agrees with me!” Minghao shouts, grabbing the said man’s arm and linking onto him. Wonwoo stumbles from the sudden force. “He agrees that you can look at attractive people and it won’t be considered cheating.” 

Jun pulls Mingyu onto his side. “Well, I’m sure Mingyu here wouldn’t like Wonwoo checking out other guys, wouldn’t you Kim Mingyu?!”

Mingyu stares at Jun and then at Wonwoo. “Well uh, no but...I don’t think it’ll be that serious if he does?” He says and Jun pushes him away in annoyance and betrayal. “Ow.”

“Fine, you know what, let’s go see him then.” Jun suggests. “Let Wonwoo look at him and then think about what you just said. But if Wonwoo falls for him, it’s not my fault.”

Minghao rolls his eyes. “Fine, let’s do that.” he says and Wonwoo is just about to comment to Minghao  _ not _ to make decisions for him but then he and Jun are already pulling him and Mingyu out into the hallway. 

Jun opens the door just in time when a hot neighbor guy walks outside with a hair of scissors. The man turns to the four and Wonwoo freezes in his place. Minghao smirks next to him. 

Wow.

Attractive.

Hot.

Stunning.

Minghao smiles. “Hey, Jaehyun.” He says with a sweet wave. This Jaehyun guy smiles and walks towards them. He’s wearing a tanktop that shows off a nice set of biceps and as he walks closer, Wonwoo realizes he’s at least the same height as Mingyu. And there are very few people in the university who actually match with Mingyu’s famous height.

“Hey, Minghao.” Jaehyun speaks and Wonwoo feels a shiver go down his spine from the deep voice. He flashes a smile and both Wonwoo and Minghao hold in their breaths.  _ Gorgeous.  _ “Here are the scissors you lent me the other day. Thank you for them.” He hands Minghao the pair of tools which Minghao gladly takes into his hand.

“No problem,” Minghao replies, smiling sweetly that Jun snorts on the side. “How’s unpacking everything? Do you need any help?”

Jaehyun shakes his head and there’s a soft chuckle.. “I’m alright, thank you for asking.” He turns to the other three men and raises a brow. “They are…?”

“Oh, this is my boyfriend Jun,” Minghao introduces, “this is my friend Wonwoo and his boyfriend, Mingyu.” 

Jaehyun makes an ‘ah’ sound towards Mingyu. “Kim Mingyu, right? You’re in my Business Politics class.” He says and Mingyu blinks, forgetting that he even has that class in his schedule. 

“Oh, right!” Mingyu answers. “You’re the guy who always sits in the back!” He remembers Jaehyun making his way to the back seats before every class but never thought much of it, and now the man is in front of him moving into the apartment next to Minghao’s. “I’m surprised we’ve never spoken to each other until now.”

“Likewise,” Jaehyun replies with another pretty smile that makes Wonwoo and Minghao fond over. “Well, I have a few other packages to unpack so I’ll see you all around.” He excuses himself and the others, except Jun, wave as Jaehyun leaves into his apartment.

“He’s really hot.” Wonwoo comments when the four of them settled themselves in Jun and Minghao’s apartment. They were sitting on the living room floor and Wonwoo sighs as he remembers Jaehyun’s smile in his mind. “There’s no way someone like him is single.” He adds in and Minghao nods. 

“I told you he’s hot.” Minghao says.

Jun rolls his eyes, leaning over to Mingyu. “Told you Wonwoo would fall for him.” He says bitterly and loud enough for Minghao to roll his eyes. They had already ‘made up’ considering the younger was comfortably settled on Jun’s lap. “But he’s not hotter than me.”

Minghao giggles to himself. “Of course, no one can beat the Wen Junhui.” He comments, leaning back to press his lips right underneath Jun’s jawline and the latter feels a bit of pride swell around his chest. He’s easy to please, so his lips break into a smile as he snuggles into Minghao’s back. The younger smiles, letting jun hug him tighter. “I’m surprised he shares the same class with Mingyu.”

“Yeah,” Wonwoo agrees, “you had this hot guy in your class and never told me?”

Mingyu frowns. “What? In my defense, one, I never interacted with him until just moments ago, and two, is this really what you should be saying to your boyfriend?” He says and Wonwoo breaks into a giggle, falling onto Mingyu’s side with a beaming smile. Mingyu rolls his eyes. “Don’t play with me, Jeon Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo laughs again, shifting so he can link their arms together. “I’m kidding, Gyu.” His heart softens when Mingyu entwines their fingers together and he rests his head on the younger’s shoulder. He looks at Minghao and they share a short eye contact before he asks, “So I’m guessing you two are good now.”

“It wasn’t serious in the first place,” Minghao answers, “Jun was just being his childish self.”

Jun pouts. “It was a valid reason to be childish.” He says, hugging Minghao tighter. “Besides, he wasn’t even that handsome anyway.”

“Sure, sure.” Minghao smiles and pats Jun’s hair. “Anyways, since the four of us are here, should we play a game or something? I’m getting bored.” 

Wonwoo shrugs nonchalantly. “I’m down for a game. What should we play?” He asks and this time, Jun immediately gets an idea, startling his boyfriend for a second.

“I know what we should play.” Jun says with a smirk. 

In hindsight, Wonwoo and Minghao should’ve realized that playing Twister was a bad idea. The game was made for either fun, or for awkward sexual intentions, no in-between. So they should’ve realized that once Mingyu had failed the first two rounds (he’s too clumsy for his own good) Wonwoo and Minghao were stuck in a very uncompromising position.

“You idiot, stop getting so close,” Wonwoo complains as he’s below Minghao who’s hovering on top of him. Both of their faces were red and their bodies were a second away from collapsing on each other. 

Minghao growls. “Who are you calling an idiot, idiot? If you didn’t mess up getting your right hand on purple, then we wouldn’t be in this position.” He was in between Wonwoo’s legs and trapping the older with both arms by his head. 

“Just lose already so I can win this stupid bet.” Wonwoo says.

“Me, losing? Never.” Minghao answers.

Jun and Mingyu watch on the side as their boyfriends bicker with each other. At his point, Mingyu has far realized that Jun wasn’t even spinning the wheel but directing the positions with his eyes. But hey, neither of them are complaining.

“They’re so close to each other.” Mingyu says under his breath.

“Yeah, it’s so hot.” Jun adds in.

“Not what I meant but okay.”

Jun clears his throat and pretends to spin the wheel for Minghao’s turn. “Left hand on blue.” Jun instructs and Minghao struggles to move. The only blue spot was above Wonwoo’s head but if he’d moved there, that would be one space closer to the older man’s face. But if his mother ever taught him one thing,  _ he’s not a quitter _ .

“W-wait,” Wonwoo says as Minghao starts to move, placing his arm above Wonwoo’s head so that they’re not facing each other. “What is even going on.”

Minghao’s face is just as red as Wonwoo’s. “I don’t know but just don’t–, h-hey don’t move like that!” Minghao yells when Wonwoo adjusts his leg, tapping against Minghao’s own leg and they both blush heavily. “D-Don’t move.”

Wonwoo holds back a whine and Jun takes this advantage to take this game a step higher. “Wonwoo~” He sings as he leans closer to his best friend, “Be careful, you’re getting a little low there.” He says, placing a hand underneath Wonwoo’s back so he can level the distance, but Wonwoo jolts at the sudden touch and bumps his body against Minghao and both of them let out a tiny yelp.

“Jun, you idiot, don’t touch me!” Wonwoo shouts but Jun only pushes him up further until his body is practically pressed against Minghao’s. 

Minghao whines uncomfortably and falls his head onto Wonwoo’s shoulder, and Mingyu watches the two bear the position for a few more moments until both of them fall at once, hot and breathless. “Wow…” Mingyu says.  _ That was hot. _

When Minghao gets up, he immediately glares at his boyfriend. “You did this on purpose!”

“I had no such idea.” Jun smirks, fanning himself with the wheel board. “But since you two both lost, I guess you both have to take the punishment.” He informs, ignoring the glares coming from the two of them. Jun turns to Mingyu. “What punishments should they get, Mingyu?”

“Huh? Don’t drag me into this.” Mingyu pleads as Minghao pulls Wonwoo into a hug and flashes a fuming eye at him. “I plan on getting out of here alive.”

Minghao huffs and crosses his arms. “Fine. What’s the punishment?”

“Hmmm,” Jun hums, tapping his chin. He looks at his glaring boyfriend and his glaring best friend before a lightbulb goes off in his mind. “I got it!” He pulls Mingyu and whispers the idea into his ear and Mingyu’s eyes widen for a split moment before vigorously shaking his head. 

“Dude, no.” Mingyu says but Jun rolls his eyes.

“Come on, we’re all friends here so there’s no harm done. Besides, don’t you want to see it too?” The silence only represents Mingyu’s answer. Jun smirks. “Alright, I know you’d agree with me.” He turns to the two boyfriends. “You two,” he wiggles his fingers, “have to make out for three minutes.’

“No, we’re not doing that.” Both of them reply in unison.

Jun whines. “But you guys did it twice before! What’s the difference now?”

“The first time was when we barely knew each other,” Minghao answers, “and the second time was when we were super drunk so that doesn’t count.”

“If you do it, then I’ll forget all about the whole Jaehyun thing.”

“You said you were over it!”

“I lied!”

Wonwoo looks at his own boyfriend who blinks at him innocently. “Don’t give me that look, you want to see this just as much as Jun does.” He says and Mingyu gives a guilty smile.

“Whoops, I’ve been exposed.” Mingyu says.

Wonwoo sighs and turns to Minghao who also looks like he’s reluctantly agreed to the situation. “Fine, we’ll do it.” He says, ignoring their boyfriends’ cheers. He looks at Minghao and Minghao looks back before, “Wait, we’re both bottoms.”

“Who takes the initiative?” Minghao asks.

Jun stops jumping. “Oh. I didn’t think that far.”

Silence takes the room.

“Oh, fuck it.” Minghao says as he pulls Wonwoo into a surprised kiss. He pressed their lips together and Wonwoo started to settle into it as he brought a hand to Minghao’s cheek and the latter put his hand on Wonwoo’s shoulder. 

Mingyu and Jun watch as Wonwoo and Minghao kiss each other. The scene was absolutely so addicting and it gets even more intense when Wonwoo, keeping their lips together, slowly pushes Minghao down onto the floor, hovering on top of him and bending his waist just right. 

Mingyu notices how pretty Wonwoo looks with his small waist and he watches as Minghao places his hands on them. “Fuck, this is hot.” He says. “Did you start the timer?” He asks Jun, eyes not leaving the scene.

“Nope.”

“Nice.”

“Why are our boyfriends such dogs?” Minghao asks as he washes his hands in his kitchen sink. After the whole makeout scene (which actually lasted ten minutes), their boyfriends had run off to “process the whole situation” with Jun in their bedroom and Mingyu in the bathroom.

Minghao grabbed a water bottle and tossed it to Wonwoo who easily caught it. “They’ll literally find anything hot to watch.” He jokes. “But I gotta admit, you’re not a bad kisser.”

“Of course I’m not,” Minghao agrees, leaning on the counter as he sips his water. “Kissing you was kinda hot too. Much different than Jun, you’re much softer.” 

“Well, you’re much rougher than Mingyu.” Wonwoo replies. “Speaking of which, what’s taking them so long anyway?” Both their phones ring with a message and they read it in silence before sighing together. “I’ll be in the bathroom.”

“I’ll be in my bedroom.” They say as they make their ways to the rooms and both couples come out a few minutes later with Mingyu and Jun smiling at each other while Wonwoo and Minghao stay silent. 

“Well, that was hot.” Jun breaks the silence as he plops down on the couch with Minghao on his lap. “Just admit you liked kissing Wonwoo.’’

Minghao rolls his eyes but smiles. “Well, it wasn’t bad, I guess.” He says, smiling at Wonwoo who’s smiling back as he rests against Mingyu’s chest. “Wonwoo does this cool thing with his tongue that I can’t explain but it felt  _ really _ nice.”

Mingyu blinks and turns to his boyfriend. “You did  _ that thing _ with him?” He says, knowing from experience very well with what Minghao is implying. Wonwoo giggles.

“What can I say? I’m a great kisser.”

Jun whines. “I wanna know what this tongue thing is! Wonwoo, show me!” He says and Mingyu immediately stops Jun from getting closer with a protective hand on his boyfriend and a glare at the older. 

“Watch your step, hyung.” Mingyu warns. “Wonwoo kissing Minghao is one thing, kissing you is a different thing.”

Jun rolls his eyes. “Fine, but just so you know when you’re kissing Wonwoo, you’re kissing Minghao, so you’re kissing my dick.”

Wonwoo throws a pillow at Jun’s face. “Do you ever listen to yourself speak?” He says before standing up from Mingyu’s lap. “Whatever, it’s getting late, we have to go anyway.” He informs and Mingyu stands next to him. “We’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

“Wait, Wonwoo!” Minghao suddenly calls, jumping from Jun’s lap and gently taking hold of Wonwoo’s wrist. The older man raises his brow and is about to ask him what’s wrong until Minghao suddenly pulls Wonwoo into a goodbye kiss, startling their boyfriends.”See you later.” He whispers teasingly. 

The blush on Wonwoo’s cheeks lasts even when they exit the elevator and Mingyu giggles next to him. “That was pretty hot though.” Mingyu says and Wonwoo rolls his eyes. “I wouldn’t have thought you’d actually kiss Minghao.”

Wonwoo smirks. “He’s not a bad kisser.” He says and Mingyu blinks. “He’s almost better than you.”

Mingyu stops in his tracks. “That’s not true, take that back!” He says and his boyfriend bursts out laughing. “That’s actually insulting! I’m much better than Xu Minghao!” He continues to shout and Wonwoo’s about to have a stomach cramp from laughing had he not pulled Mingyu into a sweet kiss that he gladly accepts.

They were walking around the building until Mingyu suddenly bumps into a young man. “Oh, sorry–,” He immediately says and pauses when the man turns around. He was the same height as Wonwoo, and he had a pair of bunny doe eyes and pink lips.  _ Pretty _ , Mingyu thinks.

“No, I’m sorry.” The guy says before walking into the building and towards the elevator. 

Mingyu turns around to see Wonwoo staring at him with crossed arms and a raised brow. “You think he’s pretty.” Wonwoo says and Mingyu flushes, immediately waving his hands defensively. The older huffs, sharply turning his heel so he can stomp away.

Mingyu sighs and follows behind with slumped shoulders. “Babe, come on.” He says and Wonwoo hums nonchalantly. “Don’t act like you weren’t checking out that Jaehyun guy.”

Wonwoo almost trips over his own feet upon hearing the name. “Jaehyun was,” he thinks for a moment, “extremely attractive.” He admits and Mingyu rolls. “But,” Wonwoo reaches out to entwine his fingers and bump their shoulders together as they walk.

Mingyu smiles softly.  _ Safe _ .

The next time Minghao sees Jaehyun, the man was in the library with his hair down, a pair of round glasses resting on the bridge of his nose, and a puffy white sweater that went down to his palms. 

_ He’s a cute nerd! _ Minghao thinks to himself, keeping a squeak to himself. He walks over and sits across from Jaehyun, smiling when the latter looks up and returns the same smile. “You looked stressed.” Minghao started the conversation and Jaehyun chuckled.

“Yeah, politics is a pain.”

“Funny how you’re in the same class as Mingyu but I’ve never seen him do any work.” Minghao says, earning another laughter. He’s waiting for Wonwoo to arrive so they could go on their lunch date anyway, so might as well enjoy some time with Jaehyun.

They chatted for a good amount of time until Wonwoo finally arrives, startled when he sees Minghao sitting with Jaehyun. “Lunch can wait.” Wonwoo says, grabbing a chair to sit next to Minghao. “How are you, Jaehyun?”

“I’ve been great, thanks.” Jaehyun replies. “Just finished moving in the last few boxes so I’m finally settled.” 

The thought of Jaehyun living so close to Minghao makes him feel giddy. It’s been a while since he’s met a new friend and he just wants to know everything about Jaehyun. “We should throw a house party!” He suggests and Wonwoo looks at him. “Perhaps not this week, but next week?”

Jaehyun beams. “That sounds amazing, thank you so much.” He says and checks the time on his phone. It had a little bunny phone charm that dangled in the air. “Oh, I have to go, I’ll see you guys around.” He says and the two wave him goodbye before Jaehyun packs his belongings and exits the library. 

Wonwoo turns to Minghao after Jaehyun leaves. “What the hell are we doing.”

Minghao giggles. “I don’t know but I’m not complaining.”

+

Wonwoo sees Jaehyun the third time when he picks up Mingyu from the gym. He expected to see his boyfriend walking across the room for the weights, but instead he saw Jaehyun  _ barely _ clothed at the chest press. His body was  _ impeccable _ , probably– no, even more developed than Mingyu’s with a striking six (or eight?) pack, toned chest, and a pair of bulging biceps. 

“Wow,” Wonwoo whispers to himself, staring until he didn’t even realize Mingyu had walked up to him. 

“Babe?”

Wonwoo startles at the name and he turns to see Mingyu blink at him. “Oh, hey,” He collects himself and brings the younger into a kiss. Mingyu was sweaty and his face was red from his workout, but nonetheless, he still looks handsome as ever. “You look hot.” Wonwoo teases and Mingyu chuckles.

“What were you staring at just now?” Mingyu suddenly asks. “You looked out of it.”

“Oh, uh…” Wonwoo carefully shifts his eyes to Jaehyun who he notices as actually walking his way. But Mingyu doesn’t seem the slightest concerned. ‘O-Oh, Jaehyun is here.”

“Oh, right,” Mingyu smiles as he looks at Jaehyun. “We found out we go to the same gym too so we decided to train together. Jaehyun’s been helping me with my abs. They’re finally starting to show, babe!” Mingyu’s excited, patting his tummy like a little child. “Though, Jaehyun’s workouts are so difficult. I was dying, man.”

Jaehyun laughs. “Hey man, no pain no gain.” he says and if Wonwoo wasn’t just completely staring at how strong Jaehyun’s muscles look, then he would’ve laughed along too.

“You were staring at Jaehyun, weren’t you?” Mingyu asked once they arrived home and Wonwoo freezes from jumping onto the sofa. Mingyu chuckles. “Caught like a deer,” he says and Wonwoo rolls his eyes.

“You can’t deny he has a godlike body.” Wonwoo clarifies. “Of course I’d stare.”

Mingyu pouts. “What about my body?” He asks as he starts preparing dinner and Wonwoo hums, strolling over to him with playful steps before hugging his side. 

“You have your dick that I’d like to very much suck right now.” Wonwoo says loud and clear and Mingyu’s cheeks immediately heat up, wagging his invisible tail in anticipation. 

“My, my, before dinner?” Mingyu leans in, kissing Wonwoo’s lips. “What a naughty kitty.” 

Wonwoo only smiles as he unbuttons Mingyu’s jeans and then gets down on his knees.

“Can I sit here?”

Wonwoo and Minghao look up to see a young, familiar man gesturing to the empty seat across their table. “Sure,” Wonwoo says and the guy thanked him before sitting down but Wonwoo kept staring at him, wondering where he had seen the familiar bunny-looking face from. 

As the guy puts his phone down and the peach charm that’s connected to it makes a tiny sound that Minghao notices. “Cute charm,” Minghao says, smiling as he points to it. 

“Huh? Oh, thank you,” the guy says with a shy smile. “My boyfriend got it for me the other day.” 

“Aw, that’s so cute,” Minghao says again, reaching so he can play with the charm between his fingers. “My boyfriend got me this one.” He takes out his own phone and shows off his little head of a cartoon frog. “I’m a frog fanatic.” Minghao adds in playfully. “And this guy,” he gestures to Wonwoo, “has a fox phone charm, show him!” 

Wonwoo follows Minghao’s words, pulling his phone to reveal his little fox charm in the air. “His boyfriend got it for him too.” Minghao says. “Honestly you know your boyfriend is the right one when they buy you phone charms.” He says and the guy laughs, covering up his gummy smile with his hand. Minghao smiles. “I’m Minghao.”

“I’m Wonwoo,” Wonwoo greets with a smile. “Nice to meet you.”

The new guy smiles back. “I’m Doyoung, nice to meet you too.”

“Are you in Literature too?” Wonwoo asks when he sees the numeros literature books and textbooks spread in front of Doyoung. He blinks at them. He recognizes those books. Those are his books for class. “Wait, are you  _ in my class _ ?” He asks.

“Korean Literature with Professor Lee?”

“Oh, that’s my class.” Wonwoo blinks again. “You’re in my class? But I don’t remember a Doyoung in my class.”

“Ah, my real name is Dongyoung, but I go by Doyoung for short. Professor Lee calls my Dongyoung for attendance.” Doyoung explains.

“Oh, no wonder.”

Minghao giggles. “Seriously funny how both you  _ and _ Mingyu didn’t know who is in your class.” He says and suddenly his phone begins to light up with consecutive messages. Minghao reads the name and huffs, turning his phone over to ignore the notifications. It continues to vibrate and Doyoung blinks.

“Are you not going to answer?” He asks.

“No, it’s just my boyfriend.” Minghao answers and Wonwoo sighs. “I’m mad at him right now so I’m ignoring him.” 

Doyoung blinks again. “Oh.” He doesn’t want to interfere with curiosity but Minghao begins to explain anyway. 

“He’s so annoying.” Minghao frowns as he speaks to Wonwoo. “He was flirting with Sicheng again, when I was right next to him!” 

“Sicheng? The barista?” Wonwoo asks.

“Yes, we got a discount but that’s not the point.” Minghao replies. “Ugh, he’s so annoying. And then he complains when  _ I  _ look at some hot guy. The hypocrisy, I can’t.”

Doyoung hums as he listens to Minghao’s problem. “If it makes you feel any better, I was also mad at my boyfriend just the other day.” He says and both Wonwoo and Minghao lean in with interest. Doyoung sighs, recalling the scene. “We just moved into our new apartment and he was talking about how pretty our neighbors are, and went on and on about it. Not that I minded at all but you know, if he can talk like that about our neighbors, then he shouldn’t get mad with me for talking about some attractive guy.”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes. “Exactly! Seriously, they’re such idiots sometimes.”

“Yeah, we should just ignore them for a week and see what happens.” Minghao huffs. “Men are idiots, I tell you.” He says but the second he sees Jun and Mingyu enter the library, all his rotten expressions vanish as he immediately jumps to hug Jun. 

Jun pouts. “Why were you ignoring my texts?” He asks and Minghao frowns.

“That’s your punishment.” Minghao answers and Jun whines.

“You’re still mad at that? I got you free coffee!”

As the two continue their love bicker, Mingyu walks over and presses his lips against Wonwoo’s temple. “Hey babe.” He says and looks up to see Doyoung and immediately recognizes him as the guy he had bumped into coming home from meeting Jaehyun that day. “Oh, hello.”

“This is Doyoung,” Wonwoo introduces. “Apparently we were in the same class the entire semester and I didn’t realize it until just now.”

Doyoung chuckles. “You must be Mingyu, Wonwoo’s boyfriend.”

Mingyu smiles. “Nice to meet you.” He says and is about to sit down until Jun and Minghao pull the two away, reminding them of their dinner date. 

Wonwoo smiles at Doyoung. “Well, love to stay and chat but we have to go.” He says, waving as Doyoung waves back before picking up his phone. 

“He was pretty,” Mingyu says as they exited the library.

Wonwoo hums. “Really now.”

“I don’t understand why we had to throw him a housewarming party. He’s been here for like a month already.” Jun says as he continues to set the table reluctantly. 

Minghao rolls his eyes but smiles as he folds the egg rolls on the pan. “Because we’re nice,” he answers, “I wish someone had thrown us a housewarming party when we moved here.”

“You just want to see Jaehyun again.”

“Oops, was I that obvious?” Minghao giggles and the doorbell rings. That must be Wonwoo and Mingyu. Jun gets the door and they walk in with Mingyu carrying a bag of snacks. “What did you do, rob a whole store?”

“No, but Wonwoo robbed my wallet.” Mingyu says instead as he places the bags onto the table.

Wonwoo walks over to Minghao. “I didn’t know what Jaehyun likes to eat so I pretty much bought a variety.” He says and Minghao laughs. 

The doorbell rings again and the four of them freeze before Wonwoo and Minghao both dash to the door. “I got it!” Wonwoo calls.

“No, it’s my house, I got it!”

Jun and Mingyu stare at each other and sigh. “I wonder if they forgot their boyfriends are.” Mingyu says, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

When the two opened the door, Jaehyun was standing outside in a plain white shirt with blue jeans. His hair was styled and he looked as handsome as ever. Both Wonwoo and Minghao smile at him. “Welcome,” they say in unison and Jaehyun followed them inside with a patch of fruit he had bought with him.

Jun and Mingyu sat on the couch, watching as their boyfriends stared at Jaehyun like he was a doll they wanted to dress up. “I’ll get you a glass of water.” Minghao says as Wonwoo leads him to the couch. 

“Your place is really nice.” Jaehyun comments as he looks around the living room. “Thank you again for inviting me over. You guys are so nice.”

“Right.” Jun says as he and Mingyu sipped their water quietly at the end of the couch, however Wonwoo and Minghao dismissed them, smiling at Jaehyun. They were doting over him throughout the party, cooing to themselves at how pretty he looks and how nice he sounds when he’s talking. 

Mingyu wants to roll his eyes at how mesmerised Wonwoo looks. Sure, Jaehyun is handsome, has rippling abs, has a nice voice, and totally rocks any look, but that doesn’t mean he could  _ steal _ his boyfriend. 

“Babe,” Mingyu calls, pulling his boyfriend closer. “I want a strawberry.” He whines, opening his mouth like a child. Wonwoo, almost didn’t hear him, chuckles as he takes a strawberry and feeds it to his boyfriend before turning back to Jaehyun and his story in Paris.

It isn’t long until Jaehyun checks the time and he realizes how late it’s gotten. “Oh, I’m so sorry, I have to go.” He says, not noticing the disappointed looks on Wonwoo and Minghao’s faces. Jaehyun gives them an apologetic smile. “I have some important plans for tonight so I have to go.” 

Minghap pouts but nods. They follow Jaehyun out and Wonwoo watches as Jaehyun steps out. “Thank you all again for inviting me. It was so much fun. I’ll invite you all to my place next time.” He says and Minghao and Wonwoo smile.

“No problem,” Minghao says. “Come by anytime.”

Wonwoo pouts. “Wish you could’ve stayed longer.” He says and Jaehyun chuckles.

“I’m sorry but I have plans with my boy–” Jaehyun’s cut off when he hears his name being called by the voice that always flutters his heart.

“Jaehyun?” 

Everyone turns to see Doyoung walking down the hall in a white baggy sweater and a navy beret placed neatly on top of his hair. Mingyu and Jun stare at him.  _ Cute _ , they think.

Jaehyun smiles the brightest smile Wonwoo and Minghao has ever seen before he makes his way to Doyoung and immediately engulfs him into a hug, pecking his lips. “Welcome home, bunny.” Jaehyun whispers against his lips. 

Doyoung lets out a chuckle. “What’s with you? I thought you were at a party.”

“Oh,” Jaehyun turns to his four neighbors. “They are our neighbors who invited me to a housewarming party! Come, come, let me introduce you.” He guides Doyoung by the waist. “This is Jun and Mingyu, and they are–”

“Wonwoo and Minghao.” Doyoung speaks instead, smiling at the duo. “When Jaehyun spoke about our pretty neighbors, I didn’t expect it would be you guys.”

Jaehyun blinks. “You know them?”

Jun turns to Minghao. “You know him?”

“We’ve met,” Wonwoo says, giggling with Minghao and Doyoung. “But we totally didn’t expect things to turn out like this.” 

“Ahem,” Jun clears his throat and smiles at Doyoung. “I didn’t expect for us to have such a pretty neighbor either. You’re quite the adorable one.” He winks and Minghao glares, reaching to shut Jun’s mouth and he mutters at the pain. 

Jaehyun holds his boyfriend close. “Sorry, he’s taken.” He says though there’s a hint of seriousness in his tone. “We also have a date night tonight and now that my bunny is back home from work, we can finally get the date started.” 

“Well, don’t want to hold you up now. We’ll see you around then.” Minghao says as they start to depart and Wonwoo closes the door. He and Minghao stare at each other for a few good seconds until they both let out a sigh. “He has a boyfriend.” Minghao begins.

“Yeah he does.” Another moment of silence. Wonwoo hums. “Now that I think about it, he wasn’t  _ that _ cute.” 

“Yeah, he really wasn’t.” Minghao agrees. “Jun has a prettier face.”

“And Mingyu has a cuter smile.”

“Ahem,” came from their boyfriends as they stood in the living room with their arms crossed and staring at the duo. Wonwoo and Minghao smile before making their way to their boyfriends, engulfing them in hugs and kisses. 

“Well, what should we do now?” Minghao asks, holding Jun’s arms as the latter back hugs him.

Wonwoo thinks for a second as Mingyu sways him slowly. “I have an idea.” he says, getting their attention. Wonwoo smirks. “Jun and Mingyu, wanna go for a round of Twister?”

**Author's Note:**

> this is not the time how I planned to come back with a new fic but here i am after months of personal reasons and the worst writer's block
> 
> i hope you are all well during this world pandemic right now. it's a scary and strange situation and let's hope this will pass really soon. remember to always wash your hands and practice social distancing! the more we do that, the fast this will hopefully end.
> 
> but in other words, i hope you all enjoyed the story! during my small hiatus, I was actually able to finish a couple of more fics so they will be posted soon,, i've also been starting to write more nct based fics so i do hope you all can enjoy them too! :)
> 
> see you all soon!
> 
> adding on, I've still been on twitter the whole time so if you want to be friends or chat, follow me right here:
> 
> follow me here! [twitter](https://twitter.com/wreckedshoes)  
> 


End file.
